Home
by LeoZodiac
Summary: Harry was returned to the people he considered to be his family. Will he be allowed to find happiness, or will fate always get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!_

_Carlisle smiled as he entered the office of Albus Dumbledore, but was surprised when the old man only looked at him with guilt and regret. "You asked to see us?" He and his family had come as soon as he'd gotten the headmaster's letter, complete with portkey. He'd been surprised to receive the letter from a wizard he'd never met, but they had all agreed to come as the man said he had to tell them something that would affect the entire family._

_"I have so many apologies to make to you and your family, so much I've done wrong that I will never be able to make right." The old man appeared contrite enough, but Edward's growl still caught the family off guard._

_"You wiped our memories?" Edward was almost feral as he said this, and the rest of them were just confused. They all had no idea what he was talking about, and Carlisle was dreading finding out. _

_"I didn't wipe them, but rather altered them to make you forget one thing…or rather, one person." He wasn't sure how he was feeling at the old man's words, but he was willing to hear the man out. "Six years ago I picked up a child you had been raising, as I'd promised his parents I would watch out for him and return him to them when he had turned 11. We, his parents and I, had agreed that his mother's sister and her husband would raise him, so I was honestly surprised to find out that you had somehow gotten custody of him. I had a promise to keep, so I picked the child up from his school one day, but only after I'd altered your memories so that there was no recollection of him." _

_The sadness in the man's eyes was almost heartbreaking were it not for the fact that this man was confessing to kidnapping someone who appeared to be his son. "I would like to say that all my poor judgments ended here, but I'm afraid I can't. I didn't know that this child had been removed from his families care because they had been abusing him, and I returned him to them. At the time I thought it would only be for a year, but once again I was wrong, as his parents did not take him back."_

_"So you're telling me you took our child from us, and gave him to his abusive relatives, all for parents who'd abandoned him in the first place." Esme's eyes were black, and he was sure his wife was almost feral, and he wasn't much better. "Return my memories to me, and then take me to my son." _

_Albus sighed, waving his wand in their direction, and it was life a fog in his mind had cleared. He remembered a scared little six year old he'd adopted after the child had suffered horrors at the hands of relatives that had gotten off on a technicality. He remembered his family trying to gain the trust of the frightened child, and how a smile, not matter how small, from the child made their days were living._

_"Where is he?" He seethed, trying to keep his vampire reigned in, or else he would kill the man. _

_"That's why you are here, tonight Harry turns sixteen, and will come into his inheritance. I went to his aunt's house to retrieve him so that he could be monitored during the process, and found him to be beaten to the verge of death." He paused seeing the seven murderous vampires staring back at him. "That is not the worst of it though, his body is so weak due to his family's treatment of him, he will not survive his inheritance. That is why I brought you here, I wanted him to have family to help ease his passing." _

_"Take us to him now." Carlisle spoke, his dead heart breaking, he just wanted to see his son, wanted to say goodbye. It was obvious from the devastated looks on the rest of his family's faces that they were much in the same boat as him. The old man stood, and led them through the stone hallways, stopping in front of a tall set of double doors._

_The headmaster opened the doors, and Carlisle's eyes instantly sought out the bed which held his son. His heart breaking at how small and frail he looked. Sitting next to the bed were two newborn vampires. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I have brought Harry's family."_

_"I think you should leave headmaster." The red haired boy said as he moved at full speed to stop the old man's approach. The old man nodded sadly before turning and walking out, and the boy motioned for them to follow him. "I'm Ron and this is Hermione, we've been friends with Harry since we were all 11." He explained, but all Carlisle could do is look at his son, but in the back of his mind he heard Jasper introducing them._

_"Can't we turn him?" Alice's voice was pleading as she spoke, and he turned hopeful eyes to the two new vampires._

_"No," Hermione said, her devastation clear on her face. "His inheritance would stop the venom and destroy it." And it was painful to basically be told there was no hope to save the little boy who meant so much to him._

_He approached the bed, and reached out and held his son's hand, "I don't know if I should tell you to fight, or that it's ok to give up and rest." He told his son, smoothing the hair from the boy's forehead. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, to protect you, but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, and I never will." He saw a pale hand take Harry's other one, and looked up and met the eyes of his heartbroken wife._

_The whole family pulled up chairs around the bed, Ron and Hermione joining them, and recalled stories from when Harry was little, everyone willing time to slow. They listened closely, hearing Harry's heart start to slow down, and his breathing became difficult. They knew their time was limited, so everyone took turns saying their goodbyes, each one more heartbreaking than the last._

_He said his goodbye, then stood back to let Esme have her turn. "Please baby, I can't say goodbye to you, I need you to live, I need to have you here with me. I promise, I promise I will never let anyone take you from us again. Please baby, please don't leave me." He wrapped his arm around his wife, wishing he could make this easier for her, knowing it was impossible. He could feel the sobs coming from her, even if the tears were not there._

_They listened to the heartbeat slow, and finally stop, all of them standing there in devastation. They took a few moments with him, before one by one, they all turned and slowly walked out of the hospital wing. It was then that a wind started to sweep through the wing, and he heard the most beautiful sound in the world…he heard a heartbeat._

That had been nine years ago, and Carlisle Cullen was very happy to say his live was almost complete. It turned out Harry had some elf blood in him that had been dormant, but had become active. He and Esme had been at Harry's side the second he woke, and while it took some doing, they were finally a family again.

Harry hadn't wanted to trust any of them, and they hadn't blamed him, but they refused to be pushed away. They had also taken Ron and Hermione in, introducing them to the vegetarian lifestyle, after finding out their families had disowned them after they'd been turned in the Department of Mysteries, which helped them gain Harry's trust as well.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked his son when he walked into his study and saw Harry sitting on the couch with a book open in his lap.

"Seeing how long it takes to be found." Harry said, not looking up from his book, and he just smiled closing his door. He knew Harry felt stifled by the entire family some times, so was always glad to help the elf hide out.

Harry had stopped aging after his inheritance, so like the rest of the teens in the house was stuck at 16 years old, and was starting his junior year of high school for the second time, the family having taken 2 years off of school to let Hermione and Ron become accustomed to being around so many humans.

Harry being an elf made the family feel like they had to protect him, as he was still able to bleed, though the scent of it didn't affect them, and his bones still broke, and he looked fragile. He had apparently descended from two type of elves, the wooded elves and weather elves, which meant he had some control over the earth and weather. It also meant he had a large amount of magic that coursed through him, and without a mate to ground him, could over power him at times. Thankfully he'd learned how to release some of it back into the earth.

He still slept and ate, much to Esme's delight as she loved to cook for him. He was small, the same height as Alice, which helped him to pass as her twin which was the cover they used for him. He had an almost feminine look to him, with hair down to his mid back, and soft as silk.

"How was school today?" He kept his voice down in case anyone was looking for Harry, wanting to have some time with his son.

"Boring now that Ron understands everything the teachers are teaching us." Ron had had a difficult time in the past with the muggle curriculum, which had been very entertaining for the rest of the family.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't have an easy time of it either." He smiled at his son, though Harry had had an easier time than Ron, at least he knew about muggle schools.

"Semantics." Harry made a motion as though it was nothing. "So apparently there is going to be a new student starting tomorrow."

"Yes, Charlie Swan's daughter is starting." He'd seen Charlie out and about over the weekend, and the man had been over the moon at the prospect of having his daughter come live with him.

"I'm just glad we are no longer the fuel for the gossip chain." Harry said with a relieved smile. The two were quiet after that, just enjoying each other's company.

888888888888888888

"Who are they?" They all tried to act nonchalant when they heard the girl's question, and just waited for the gossip queen, Jessica Stanley, to take over.

"Those are the Cullens." They all exchanged glances, knowing they wouldn't have to wait long before their "history" was laid out for the new girl. "Don't bother, they're all together, like together together."

"I can't read the new girls thoughts." Edward said, stunning the entire group. It unsettled the group of teens just a bit, it was hard to make sure your secret was safe if you couldn't hear what a person was thinking.

"That's the blondes are the Hales, Rosalie and Jasper, they're twins. The brunet with the curly hair is Hermione Granger, and the others are all Cullens, Emmett is the big one, then there are the twins Harry and Alice, Ron is the red head, and last but not least is Edward. Jasper and Alice are together, same with Rosalie and Emmett, and Hermione and Ron. Edward hasn't shown an interest in any girl here, and we're all pretty sure Harry plays for the other team," Harry shifted uncomfortably hoping his family didn't read too much into it, not knowing how people from a less progressive time would handle him being gay, even if it was true...which, if his suspicions of his being a submissive elf came true, might just be the case.

He smiled at Ron when the other boy gave him his apple, biting into it. Food was the thing Ron missed most about being mortal, but thankful he and Hermione kept their magic when they were turned. Ron was also the only person who knew of Harry's suspicions. Ron had been accepting, even urging Harry to tell their family, but Harry had already lost them once, he didn't think he could handle losing them again.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!_

Harry sat alone up in his room while most of the rest of the family fawned over Edward's new girlfriend. He wanted to like Bella, really he did, but there was just something about the girl that rubbed him the wrong way.

Edward had run to Alaska for a little while after the first class he'd had with the girl who turned out to be his singer, but had since returned and was now dating said girl. His brother seemed smitten with her, and she seemed to just eat up the attention she was getting.

The family all seemed to love her too, mainly because of what she meant for Edward. Well, most of the family loved her, Jasper and Rosalie couldn't stand to be around her, Jasper because he had to constantly try not to drain her, and Rose because…well, Rose didn't like anyone.

Ron and Hermione were also distant, but that was more because they were able to pick up on his feelings of the girl. They did tri to give her the benifit of the doubt though.

88888888888888888888888

Harry walked through the store, looking for the things on his mother's shopping list. Esme had been busy in her studio, so he'd offered to do the grocery shopping for her. She'd been more than happy to let him go, and had quickly written out a list for him. He really didn't know why she felt the need to write out a list, he was the only one who would eat it anyways.

"Need help with that?" He felt a body pushed up against his back, and felt the thrill that ran through his body. He watched as a russet colored hand grabbed the box he'd been trying to reach while cursing his lack of height.

"Thanks," He turned to take the box from the person, and promptly forgot how to speak when he looked into the kindest set of brown eyes he'd ever seen. He was kicking himself for not thinking of anything intelligent to say, and hoped the other boy would help him out.

"I haven't seen you around here before, I'm Jacob by the way." The boy held out his hand for him to shake, and Harry gladly accepted it. It was odd shaking the hands with someone whose hand did not feel like a block of ice.

"I'm Harry, and my family moved here about a year ago, my mum just does all of the shopping." Harry smiled at the other by, before pushing the cart down the aisle. He had a hard time fighting back his smile when the boy chose to walk with him, and wondered what it was about the boy that had him feeling so safe with him, he usually only felt like that with his family. "So what about you, what are you doing here?"

"I was helping my dad with the grocery shopping." Jacob said, before looking around the store, and Harry figured he was looking for his father. He figured they'd found him when Jacob started off toward an older man sitting in a wheelchair. "Sorry I wandered off, I was helping Harry here get something off the top shelf…seeing as he can't reach it and all."

"Please tell me you're going to go with something more original than short jokes, I'm pretty sure my sister Alice and I have heard them all." Harry rolled his eyes and playfully shoved the teen. He turned to look at the boy's father, and held out his hand to introduce himself, "I'm Harry, Harry Cullen." His eyes widened in shock when the older man's grip tightened on his hand. He nervously pushed some hair behind his ear with his free hand, then brushed it back over it again when he saw the older man's gaze fall on his ears, or more precisely the pointed tip of his ear.

"Billy Black." The older introduced himself, and Harry tried to smile at him, but was having a hard time hiding his nervousness. "You about ready to go son?" Billy turned to Jacob, and Harry knew he was being told to leave, so tried to sneak away without drawing too much attention to himself.

"Dad, quit being rude." Jacob said through gritted teeth, "Harry, would you like to come over for dinner sometime." Jacob was practically tripping over himself to get a positive answer from Harry, all the while trying to ignore his dad who was trying voice his own protests, it was almost as if the boy were bipolar.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," He tried to avoid looking at the older man, as he turned to finish his shopping, wondering where the happy go lucky teen who had helped him had gone. "I should really get going anyways, but it was good meeting you." He turned to leave, but Jacob grabbed his arm, and he could feel the heat of the boy's skin through his clothes. "Are you alright?" He asked, putting his hand on the boy's forehead, "You're burning up."

That seemed to get the attention of the boy's father, who grabbed the boy's arm, "We need to go, he seems to be coming down with something." Billy seemed to know what it was, but didn't want to say anything, "I will have him call you, I have your father's number." Harry nodded, feeling sorry for the other boy.

He watched as the two of them hurried off, all the while knowing that the call probably wouldn't come.

8888888888888888888

He rolled his eyes when he heard Bella's annoying laugh coming from outside as he walked in with his arms ldawned with groceries. "Why didn't you call for help?" Rose sounded exasperated as she relieved him of most of the bags and helped put them away.

"Thought everyone was outside." He shrugged, and looked up as his dad came out of his office. Walking over to the wall of windows in the kitchen, he glanced down to see Ron and Emmett wrestling, while the others stood by watching and laughing, Jasper and Hermione separated from Bella and, in doing so, the rest of the family.

"Not all of us." He glanced toward them, and flashed a smile as he moved to help put away the groceries. "I received an interesting call from Billy Black just now, said he and his son ran into you at the store."

"His son seemed to be getting sick, was everything ok?" He asked, hoping his dad wouldn't be mad at him for talking to them, he'd been warned that the members of the tribe didn't like them.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, and Billy agree's with me. He did want to apologize though, and asked that you come for dinner." Harry smiled at the prospect, but it faded when his mother's voice cut in.

"Absolutly not!" He turned to see her and the rest of his brothers and sisters standing in the doorway. His eyes met Bella's confused ones, and he had to look away. Instead he looked to his mother, ready to plead with her to get him go.

"Isn't he like really an adult or something, does he really need permission?" Bella whispered to Edward, though everyone heard her, and Esme actually turned to glare at the girl, while Edward quickly sushed the girl.

"I told Billy that it was alright, but that you and I would be accompanying him along with Ron and Hermione, and Rosealie and Emmett." He knew there were only three Wolves, and wondered how his dad had gotted Mr. Black to agree to having so many of them there. What ever it was he was glad for it as he saw his mother softening to the idea.

"Billy said his cousin and the man's partner would be joining them as well." Carlisle informed the group, and he paid close attention to how his family reacted to the news of the gay couple. Surprisingly it was only Bella who wrinkled her nose.

"But why don't all of you go, I mean most of you are already going to be there." Bella was really starting to get on his nerves, but he didn't have to say anything about it, that's what Rose was for.

"Why don't you just mind your own buisness." Rose snapped at the girl, ignoring Edward's glare. "Why don't you take the mortal home, so we can discuss this as a family." She sneered at Bella, even as Edward glared back at her.

"I think Bella should be allowed to stay." Edward ground out between clenched teeth.

"This is family business, and wether you like it or not, she is not family." Jasper backed Rose up, and Harry noticed the way Bella looked to Alice for help. "Our number one priority has to be Harry."

He knew the moment Bella realized Edward was going to agree with his family by the anger that took residence on her face. "I already know the family secret, I don't see the big deal if I stay for this."

"Because you are not family." Rose punctuated every word, and while Harry wanted to step in and say it was ok to just tell the girl to back off, and to just include Bella. He knew they couldn't though, knew that if she turned out to be untrustworthy and word got out about him being an elf instead of a vampire that others would come after him to hurt his family.

"I will take Bella home, then we can talk about this meeting." Edward said as the lead a seething Bella from the room. When the heard the car pull away they all looked to Carlilse for an explanation.

"Billy's son went through the change earlier and faster than the rest of the boys, and they want to test a couple of theories." Carlisle started the explanation once Edward had returned. "The first theory is that it is because he was descended from the first alpha." It was clear to the rest of them that he didn't think this was the most likely scenario.

"Just great." Edward growled before muttering under his breath, and Harry couldn't help but wonder what he heard in their father's thoughts. Apparently he wasn't the only one as he felt him mother's arms close around him and hold him close.

"The other theory is," he gave Edward a stern look to shut him up, "that he met his imprint, and it triggered his change and sped it up." He looked directly at Harry as he said this, which seemed to clue everyone into what he was thinking.

"And they think I might be his imprint, his mate?" He knew they could heat the disbelief in his voice, but wondered if they could hear the hopeful tone. He was surprised to hear Edward's growl, and looked around the room to see if the others were mad that he was gay, and was met with mostly shocked expressions. Glancing at Ron and Hermione, he was relieved to see the slight smiles on their faces, as well as the one on his father's face.

His mother's arms tightened around him, "If he is his imprint, we'll have to find out what he likes to eat." She kissed his cheek when he relaxed into her arms.

"Better start preparing our 'You better treat our baby brother right' speeches...just in case you know." Emmett's words and smiles that appeared on the rest of his siblings faces helped him relax even more. He just wished Edward could be happy for him.


End file.
